


Dangerous Tongue

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: You knew that it was risky to yell at Ivar, he had severely punished you for doing far less, but this was the last straw.





	Dangerous Tongue

You could see the blood soaking through his tunic from yesterday’s injury, today’s training obviously re-opening the wound on his arm - just like you knew it would. He sat himself down at the table in the great hall, picking up a goblet and drinking the mead like there was nothing wrong in the slightest.The flames flickering in your dilated pupils should have told him that something was definitely wrong.

He began speaking with the brothers seated near him at the table. Their conversation was calm and easy, blind to the growing spot of red that painted Ivar’s arm. That fact irritated you more than you already were. How could he be so oblivious to the gaping injuring, let alone the daggers your glare was currently throwing at him?

“What the hell is this?” You seethed, fury coating your words. Despite your emotions, you did your best to keep your voice down. He paused the glass just before it touched his lips and looked up to you, one brow raised in question. “Ivar! I told you not to train today, why didn’t you listen?” A sideways smile formed on his lips as he ignored your outburst and took another drink from the cup. His cocky attitude spurred you on even more, the anger inside you growing.

“What, you have nothing to say to me? I spent hours closing that wound and you did the one thing I asked you not to! Why are you such a prick?” You regretted the last part, your hand moving to your lips as if you could take it back. The great hall wasn’t a place you wanted to challenge your husband, but it was far too late to turn back now. Ivar’s eyes darkened, no longer focused on his cup, they were intently focused in on you. The brothers fell silent, all attention now placed on how he was going to handle the situation.

“Careful, little one,” he began, “you should remember how to speak to me.” You couldn’t resist letting out a quiet scoff, but Ivar heard it as soon as it fell from your mouth. His hand tightened around the metal cup, knuckles going white from the grip.

“Where have your manners gone, Y/N?” He sarcastically asked. “Did you forget them when I was away?” He had moved closer in an instant, and you could feel the hot breath on your neck as he spoke.

“Do I need to remind you?” You shook your head ‘no’ but it was obvious he wasn’t going to accept that as an answer. His large hand gripped your wrist tightly, fingers digging into intentionally leave a bruise. “I think it would serve you well to be reminded. Right. Here.”

He punctuated each of his last few words with a kiss to your neck and collarbone. Fear began to course through your veins at the idea of it all. Surely he wouldn’t do anything in front of his brothers, right? His steady move to lay you across his legs answered that question. Your breathing hitched at the awkward position and you struggled to free yourself from his grasp.

“Ivar! No!” You were silenced with a quick smack to your bottom. He was determined to make sure you never spoke to him like that again. He planted several more on you quickly, the sting radiating underneath your gown, before deciding that he was no longer satisfied with that. He grabbed a knife from the table, bringing it to your ankle and slitting the fabric all the way up so that it hung loosely from your waist.

You could feel the tears begin to leak from your eyes at the humiliating events, Ivar leaving several harsh smacks against your bare skin - Bare for all of his brothers to see. After what felt like fifty blows he lifted you up, setting your sore ass directly on the straps across his legs. You hissed at the contact, but couldn’t ignore the arousal that was beginning to drip down your thighs.

“You will never take that tone with me, again. Do you understand?”

You meekly nodded, trying to ignore the hungry stares you were getting from all of the Lothbroks. Ivar kissed you hard on the mouth, his teeth and tongue invading you with need. You whimpered as you felt his hand come to cup your uncovered sex, his fingers dragging roughly across your clit. His dark laugh echoed through the hall when he pulled them away to find them coated in your wetness.

“You little whore! You like being punished like this.” You could feel the flush spreading across your cheeks and neck, trying desperately to bury yourself into his chest. “Do you like them watching you? Should I let them all come take you, four at once?”

“No!” You answered quickly. You knew that you couldn’t handle four at once, but you also knew that Ivar would push the issue if he so wanted.

“No?” He mocked thought. “Well, then I suppose I will just take you while they watch.” You couldn’t even respond as Ivar uncovered his throbbing erection and impaled you down on it in an instant. You cried out at the force of it, his girth stretching you almost painfully with no real preparation. His hands tugged at your hips, rolling them across his own at a bruising pace.

“Say that you belong to me. Say that you will always obey.”

You groaned as you could feel yourself growing closer to orgasm, Ivar’s tip hitting your cervix with each roll of your hips. The extra sets of burning eyes only served to make your arousal increase as you sought to give them a show.

“Say it, Y/N!” He growled, thrusting his hips up harshly.

“I’m yours! I will always obey you, Ivar!” He stiffened as his orgasm came over him, holding your hips still so that every ounce of his seed could fill you to the brim. You reveled in the feeling of it but whimpered as you felt your own orgasm slipping away from the loss of contact.

“Aw, poor little Dove didn’t get to cum did she? Maybe Hvitserk would like to help with that? I hear he has a dangerous tongue, just like you.”


End file.
